


Love Shack

by Missmeehan



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J.D. still knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Shack

J.D thinks it's cute how his brother's have decided to build a 'family retreat' with all the bells and whistles on a quiet and very private cul-de-sac in Las Vegas. He is well aware that the so called family getaway is no more than a love shack for the twins; a place where the two can get together and be together without the prying eyes of a hotel staff or nosy neighbors.  It's no accident that a quiet cul-de-sac in a quiet street just a short distance from where Jonathan already lives was chosen. The eldest Scott brother also is well aware that the attention to detail on storage for Jonathan by Drew and the romantic French bistro area created on the patio outside of Drew's bedroom are gestures of love the two have for each other.

  
Drew keeps blathering on and on about how his girlfriend loved Paris, when J.D. knows the twins had spirited away to the city of love together and the younger twin's careful planning of the outdoor space is a way to recapture whatever romance the two had shared in the city of lights.Furthermore the older Scott knows Jonathan's own design efforts for his bedroom are for show only. He suspects Jonathan will spend very little time in that room when Drew is in town.

  
J.D. doesn't even want to think about what might go on on that waterslide and has vowed to use it a few times before the twins use it for their own purposes once alone. Images of Drew sitting naked between Jonathan's legs as they slide down naked together and do who knows what in the pool makes the older Scott feel a little dirty.

  
One thing he does know is this; he must make sure their secret stays safe. He must make sure his mom and dad steer clear of the place when Jonathan and Drew are there together or at the least give his brothers the heads up when their parents decide to take an impromptu trip the family retreat.


End file.
